


Wake-Up Call

by spuffyduds



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds





	Wake-Up Call

Radek is shaking a tiny, tiny ZPM, like a ZPM for leprechauns, hysterically at Rodney and _shrieking_ at him--"It is going ZEEP ZEEP ZEEP! It should never be going ZEEP ZEEP ZEEP!"

And then Rodney wakes up just enough to realize it's his headset making that noise, and he fumbles around in the bedclothes to find it, but there's something warm and heavy and snoring in the way--oh, it's John and--oh, _naked_.

"Ow!" John says.

"Sorry," and Rodney finally manages to scramble the headset on, says, "Yes, what, hello?" to be greeted by a dead silence. "Great, thank you so much for _waking me up_ when you have nothing to say, who _is_ this?"

"I thought that I," Elizabeth says. "I am pretty sure that I called...Colonel Sheppard's...woke you _up_?"

"Oh," Rodney says. "Oh. Elizabeth. Uh, yes, we must have. Accidentally switched them. After we were playing squash, you know, because you have to wear the goggles and you can't wear the headset under the goggles or it really hurts your, uh, outer ear cartilage, there's probably a word for that, and I don't think I've told you that we've been playing squash lately but we _have_, trying to keep in shape, you know," and dear _God_, he is the worst liar in all the worlds he's ever visited, and there are a hell of a lot of them at this point.

There's more silence on the headset, and then a choked snorfling sound, and is Elizabeth _laughing_ at him? She _is_.

And John's laughing too, the bastard, _cackling_ and grabbing at the headset, and Rodney's hissing "No, no, you're not _here_," and then noticing that, actually, Johnny Cash is glaring at him so they're in Sheppard's quarters, so "I mean, _I'm_ not here. I mean--oh, _fuck_ it," he says, and gives John the headset.

John sorts out some detail of a screw-up with the latest ammunition delivery on the Daedalus, all professional and military, and then snorts and says, "Yeah, he's pretty much bright red, hah. Sheppard out."

"I am going to have to kill you," Rodney says. "You would be amazed to learn how many totally untraceable ways I know to do that."

"Had to happen sooner or later," John says, and wraps himself around Rodney, tucks his nose into Rodney's neck. "Better her than Caldwell."

"True," Rodney says, because it's always hard to keep a good mad going when John's wound around him, warm arms and legs squeezing, warm breath tickling his shoulder. "Hey, where did my headset end up, anyway?

John disentangles and roots around under the covers, and now his warm breath is hitting someplace else entirely and this is turning into a much pleasanter way to wake up.

"Whoops," he says from under the sheet, "looks like _yours_ ended up in the wet spot. Are these things washable?"

"Many, _many_ ways to kill you," Rodney says. "_Totally_ untraceable," and he reaches under the sheet, gets his hand in John's hair and gently, gently moves John's head right where he wants it.

 

\--END--


End file.
